<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Con qué puedo retenerte by Moe89</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24607264">Con qué puedo retenerte</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moe89/pseuds/Moe89'>Moe89</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:42:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>614</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24607264</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moe89/pseuds/Moe89</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dal testo:<br/>"Sergio guardò in alto, sopra di sé, verso le stelle. La luna era una presenza rassicurante nell’oscurità pregnante della notte. Non un rumore a disturbarli, neanche il frinire dei grilli, sembrava che il mondo si fosse zittito solo per loro. Per concedergli un attimo di perfetta intimità."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Raquel Murillo/Professor | Sergio Marquina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Con qué puedo retenerte</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>CON QUÉ PUEDO RETENERTE</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><em>Te ofrezco estrechas calles, atardeceres desesperados,</em><em><br/></em><em>la luna de los suburbios derruidos.</em><em><br/></em><em>Te ofrezco la amargura de un hombre</em><em><br/></em><em>que ha visto mucho tiempo la luna solitaria. </em><em><br/></em><em>Te ofrezco mis ancestros, mis hombres muertos,</em><em><br/></em><em>los fantasmas que los vivos han honrado en bronce</em><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/> </p>
<p>Sergio guardò in alto, sopra di sé, verso le stelle. La luna era una presenza rassicurante nell’oscurità pregnante della notte. Non un rumore a disturbarli, neanche il frinire dei grilli, sembrava che il mondo si fosse zittito solo per loro. Per concedergli un attimo di perfetta intimità.<br/>Sergio sapeva che una notte come quella agli occhi di molte persone sarebbe potuta apparire romantica. La volta celeste, il pallido bagliore della luna, la calda brezza salmastra e la spiaggia per chilometri e chilometri. Eppure dopo tutto quello che aveva visto, dopo tutto quello che aveva fatto, Sergio era arrivato alla conclusione che per lui una legge infranta in nome di un ideale era molto più romantica di una qualsiasi sera d’estate. Soprattutto se ad infrangerla era Raquel.<br/>Sergio le carezzò dolcemente una spalla, risalendo poi lungo il collo, fino a raggiungere le labbra e poi la guancia.<br/>A volte faticava ancora a crederci. Raquel era lì, con lui. Aveva scelto lui. Non il suo lavoro, non la carriera di una vita, non il suo paese. Lui. E lo aveva scelto pur sapendo chi era e cosa aveva fatto.<br/>Sergio non si era mai considerato un uomo particolarmente fortunato prima di incontrarla, ma adesso che era lì, nel silenzio di una notte thailandese con la donna che amava stretta fra le sue braccia, si diceva che forse invece fortunato lo era eccome. Forse lo era sempre stato. Dopotutto chi se non un uomo fortunato avrebbe mai potuto portare a termine un colpo alla zecca di Stato?<br/>Chiuse gli occhi ed inspirò a pieni polmoni.<br/>“Raquel,” sussurrò piano, quasi fosse incerto se continuare o meno la frase.<br/>“Sì, Sergio?”<br/>Espirò.<br/>“Non ti stancherai di me? Di questa vita?”<br/>Sapeva bene che era una domanda sciocca da fare ormai, sapeva che Raquel aveva scelto e che decisioni come quella che aveva preso erano impossibili da ritrattare, eppure non poteva fare a meno di domandarsi se si fosse pentita.<br/>Dopotutto Sergio era ben consapevole dello stile di vita che era solita condurre prima di lui. Raquel non era fatta per starsene con le mani in mano a bere mojito in spiaggia. Era una donna d’azione, una detective per indole, per vocazione. E così Sergio si ritrovava sempre più spesso a domandarsi se l’essere lì con lui per Raquel fosse un perfetto scorcio di una realtà assurda o se invece fosse un obbligo.<br/>Andrés gli aveva sempre detto che non era bravo a interpretare le emozioni, che gli esseri umani erano molto più di chimica e psicologia, eppure mai prima di allora Sergio si era reso propriamente conto di quanto suo fratello avesse avuto ragione. Studiare le meccaniche di una relazione sentimentale era ben diverso dall’intrattenerne una vera e propria.<br/>Raquel rise e sollevò la testa dal suo petto.<br/>“Sergio, per essere una delle più brillanti menti criminali della Spagna, a volte sai essere veramente ottuso.”  <br/>Con la punta delle dita gli sfiorò la fronte. Amava quando faceva quell’espressione un po’ sciocca e un po’ ingenua.<br/>“Da quando ti conosco sei riuscito a rapinare la zecca di Stato, hai picchiato il mio ex marito e mi hai convinta a lasciare il mio lavoro per seguire delle cartoline di paesi esotici. Non riuscirei a stancarmi di te neanche volendo.”<br/>Raquel scosse la testa, il sorriso ancora stampato sulle labbra e Sergio fu certo di non averla mai amata tanto in tutta la sua vita.     <br/> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>